


Needful Things

by sage_theory (papersage)



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papersage/pseuds/sage_theory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylar wants the old Mohinder back. Set in S2 Heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needful Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eviljr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Eviljr).



He watches from ledges and rooftops, stalks Mohinder until he catches him alone - beyond the range of his newly domestic settings. He's been waiting to see some glimpse of the old Mohinder. The guy who could work as precisely and elegantly as the inside of a rolex, if he'd let himself.

Mohinder puts up an appreciable fight in the alley, but hits hard against a brick wall and sinks down. Sylar crouches down, leans over, hand bracing on the wall just beside Mohinder's head.

"Sylar," Mohinder breathes, and he can sense the repression in the heat of his breath. "I should have killed you."

"Tsk, tsk. But you just couldn't. I'm disappointed in you, Mohinder. Settling down with Barney Fife. I expected better."

"If you go near them, I swear -"

"Funny how you haven't mentioned your boyfriend in all this. You know what I think? I think he just doesn't do it for you. I think you need something perfect, and he's not it. I think you're pretending to be something you're not, and I know what that's like. Let me help you."

"I don't need any of your help. You don't know anything about Matt."

"Really? What could possibly make him better than me?"

"He's not a psychotic killer." Mohinder is all grit and clenched teeth and pitch perfect, well parsed English.

Sylar just grins, leans in, other hand bracing on Mohinder's thigh. "Is that it?"

"It's enough. I swear, if you try to go anywhere near him -"

"Then I guess you'll just have to find some way to keep my appeased for now." He smirks and Mohinder shakes with rage.

Hours later, Mohinder's cellphone has rung ten times. Each time, it's been Matt. Sylar makes him play each frantic voicemail on speakerphone, for his amusement. When the novelty of hearing Matt's worry and thinly disguised puppy love runs out, he smashes the cellphone, tells him to deal with it.

Mohinder feigns a wide range of reluctance, fear, anger, and outright superiority. Sylar works through it, shedding clothes in the process. Mohinder is just a gear that needs to be screwed into place. Sylar knows he's right about that, with those lean, perfect legs over his shoulders. Sylan can see the involuntary hitch of a smile that goes across Mohinder's face when he slides in, smoother and better than expected.

"Yeah, that's it. God, why are you even bothering? He'd never fuck you like this. He wouldn't want the kiddie to know how Daddy likes it. But you need it, Mohinder, say it. Say you need it like I need it, oh fuck, Mohinder."

Sylar raises up in a thrust and Mohinder gives a sizzling moan

"It's not like that," Mohinder lies, gasping. "This is only to keep you -"

Sylar pulls out and slams back in hard enough to shut him up, because he needs Mohinder to stop right there and to be in place. Because that sentence is perfect as it is. _This is only to keep you._

"Don't worry, you won't get rid of me," Sylar swears and the trickle of a tear out of the corner of Mohinder's eyes matches the trickle of fluid from the tip of his cock. When a thumb is rubbed over it, there's no difference between the gasp and the sob.


End file.
